AU1 Part 1: Organization High
by Adamonator
Summary: This is my first story. There is now a second draft which is much better. Direct yourself to that one first. If you wish to continue on, please read my next story.
1. The First Day

**My first story so I think I'll have to say this; I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters but I do own the storyline.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter One.**

**The First Day.**

4 years of hell finally ends as I reach my final year. Year 11. This year I, Sora, will complete my final year and maybe even get myself a girlfriend. Hehe.

"As most if not all of you have realised," announced the head teacher, Professor Xemnas, "this will be your final year at Organization High.

As it is your final year each of your may remember that year 11 gain weaponry as this school specialises in weaponry combat. To get your own weapon you must sign your name next to the weapon you prefer. Our staff will not only teach you their normal subject but also teach you combat skills."

"Excellent, I've been waiting for this day since year 7," said Roxas. He sat to the right of me.

"I'm gonna sign up for a sword," said Ventus. He sat to my left. I could never get used to how much alike they looked. One minute I tell Roxas something then I continue the convo with Ventus who has no idea what I'm on about.

"Make an orderly queue after assembly," continued Xemnas. "There are gonna be restrictions on weapons as we only have a certain amount of each type. Assembly dismissed."

There may only be 50 people per year group but I still struggled to get near the front. I got stuck at the back with Roxas, Ventus and Riku, My friend since childhood. I also got stuck behind some redhead chick. 4 years and I still don't know everyone's names. Surely I'm able to remember 50 names.

When I got to the front I saw the groups. Battle-axe, Long Range, Oversized and swords. There were about 5 or 6 people in each group but the most were in sword. Too many in fact. I put my name down anyway just underneath a name saying Kairi. Don't know her.

Science. Hated this lesson. Professor Vexen was complete nerd when it came to science. He knew lots of science, too much in fact. Stupid ex-scientist teacher.

"Today we will start on a new piece of coursework," said Vexen eagerly. Everyone else groaned. "For this task I will pair you up. And don't think that your gonna be with friends. I'm pairing you up in opposite gender groups." This got a larger groan. "Riku, you will be paired up with … Yuffie." Crazy ninja girl, wrote her name down for long range.

"Roxas will be paired up with … Xion." Quite mysterious she is. Heard she signed up for sword. "Sora." I actually gulped at the mention of my name. "you will be paired with Kairi, and try not to mess up this piece of coursework. You remember what happened last time.

How could I forget? Stupid man froze me on the spot, literally. He uses his shield to summon ice magic. What kind of weapon in a shield. Still I get to find out who this Kairi girl is.

"And before I forget," said Vexen with an evil smile. Instantly got scared. "Not only will your partner be working with you on coursework. They will also be your training partner for weaponry." The door opens with a man pulling a trolley full of weapons. "and here they are. I call your name, you come up and you collect your assigned weapon. Sora."

"A key?" questioned Roxas at breaktime. Man the school hates me. Roxas got a white sword with fancy patterns. They called it Oathkeeper. Ventus got the same thing but in black called Oblivion.

I got a giant key. A key! Stupid Vexen. Hate him more than ever. "Hey Sora?" said Roxas. "Do you want some practice?"

"Ooh I wonder who will win." I replied. Notice the sarcasm?

We started in our battle stances. We seemed to have the same stance. Crouched down sword to the left.

He swung at me with a downward slash which I blocked. I returned the attack but he seemed to dodge and side swipe me. I fell down clutching my ribs.

"Very well done Sora," said an unfamiliar voice. I turned round to see it was Kairi.

"*hmph* I could still beat you. I heard you got a pink version of my sword."

"So what." She summoned her sword, Springs Despair. "I like it and I'm sure Professor Xaldin will be able to help me improve. Who, by the way, we have next for Geography."

Xaldin was alright. He always spoke proudly but was really vicious when angry. Unlike Vexen, Xaldin has a real weapon. 6 of them in fact. 6, fancy looking spears. He once pinned a child with wall with one of them. Just like Vexen, he also has an ability. He can control the wind. Good at getting cooling the room down in summer. Bad for when someone broke wind.

"Today will be your first combat lesson. I will teach you how to use your weapon as a shield." He demonstrated by using the wind to bring the spears side by side in front of him. "To make this interesting, I will ask questions based on your past 4 years of geography."

I was forced to go first. Some friend Roxas is.

"For every question you answer correctly I will allow you to attack me. For every incorrect answer, I will attack you. You must learn to block the attack."

I instantly became scared. His spears were sharp and I particularly want to be a Sora-Skewer on the first day of term.

"First question."

Lunchtime and several plasters later I returned to Roxas. "and I thought Vexen was bad," I said as I approached.

"What the hell are you on about," shouted Roxas. "I ended the lesson with a spear stuck in my arm. This cant be legal surely."

"Unfortunately it is," said Riku. "Twilight town has some strange laws doesn't it." He was wielding his sword. Way to Dawn it was called.

"Whatever im going to my dorm," sighed Sora. In years 7 to 10 you had to stay at home for the nights. In year 11 however, we had to use the dorms that were provided. They say it's for extra training but im sure it's just so professor Marluxia could perve on the girls, or guys. We really didn't know.

I got stuck in dorm C5 with Riku. Kairi was in dorm C6 with Yuffie who got shurikens. Ninja girl gets her ninja ways. This was easy for us so all 4 of us could train in the hallways outside of lesson. Honestly, I couldn't wait for this year.

**Sorry if the first chapter seemed fast paced. I'm not too good at English. I would like to read reviews but I will not listen to hate mail. You're just immature if you go around abusing stories. If you review I will consider using that advice.**


	2. Hidden Thoughts

**I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters but I do own the storyline. I hope I don't have to do this all the time. And please remember to review my story. If you don't review Im not going to be a happy bunny.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter Two.**

**Hidden Thoughts.**

Day 2 and im already bored of school. It feels weird not being in my usual, soft bed. These ones are too rigid. I swear I heard my back crack when I stretched. Their so uncomfortable that it kinda forced me to wake up at 5 AM. The room is pretty basic. 4 walls. Normal looking door on one wall. A window on the opposite wall. Both beds either side of the window. One wardrobe next to the door.

As I woke up I realised Riku was still asleep. I didn't want to disturb him so I decided to go out and get some practice with my giant key. I decided to call it the Keyblade. It was the only cool name I could give it without sounding like an idiot.

I decided to slip into the clothes that Mom sent over from my home island. Destiny Island. Just a small island off the coast of twilight town where the school is. I would usually get the high-rise tram into school but teachers demand that year 11's must stay on school ground in the dorms.

I opened the packed labelled 'Sora Clothes' and put on what was inside. It was a black top with blue and red patterns on the front. Black, long-length shorts with blue around the crotch, (probably a highly visible target). Black jacket with metallic shoulder pads and black hood. Black gloves with metallic knuckles, (perfect for when I start to hate the Keyblade) and a yellow stripe around the wrist.

Mom had even included shoes. It was only when I held them when I realised that my shoes were massive. Black base and toe with a zip going down the middle, (certainly beats laces). I also decided to attach the red pouches that were held on with elastic-like straps that went around my waist. For good luck, (in the combat lessons especially) I decided to put on my crown chain around my neck. I have to admit, Mom had good taste in clothes, except from these god damn clown feet.

I eventually made my way round to the field where I heard someone else. A girl. She seemed to be grunting as if swinging a sword. I peeked round the corner to see Kairi practicing with her Springs Despair.

She wore a light pink dress with 3 zips going down the front, left and right of her stomach. Only the middle one seemed to work. She had a white top on underneath the dress as well as purple shoes tied on with laces which she also tied around her ankles. On her left arm were 3 armbands, blue, black and white, (probably the 3 colours she could make your face turn if she hit you with that sword).

I never noticed but she looks quite young and petite. Probably the low light level of the sun at dawn. I decided to get a closer look but I ended up tripping over my shoes and flat on to my face. Obviously she turned round to see the disgrace that managed tripped over himself.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Same as you, get in some practice out of lesson"

"Well you aren't going to be able to practice on your face now will you"

"Guess not," I laughed pathetically.

"Why don't I help you train? My father used to come here and has taught me anything that legal outside school"

"Oh yeah and how much is that then?"

"Not too much. Hardly anything is legal for minors outside school. I learnt blocking and standard attacks."

"Still more than me," I sighed. I remembered back to yesterday when I tried to attack Vexen but failed and tried to dodge Xaldin after I answered a question on rocks wrong. I can still feel the hits even now.

"So where shall we start then," asked Kairi. "How about the upward slash, downward slash and the basic stab."

"Sounds good," I replied trying to sound positive.

7AM and we were still outside. Id perfected the stab but the slashes were difficult. Kairi made them look so easy and graceful at the same time. "Its all in the writs Sora," shouted Kairi. "Loosen up and feel the sword weight shift." I listed to her advice and before I knew it, Bam. I managed to land a decent hit on her, (im not proud of it. Id never hit a girl normally).

"Hey Sora," cried a recognisable voice.

"Riku? When did u get here?"

"Ages. I heard u shut the door. By the way, don't try and be a spy, your not that good at stealth."

"Hey Kai. I see your showing off again," laughed Yuffie who was stood right behind Riku.

"Im not showing off. Im teaching," argued Kairi.

"Well shouldn't you let the teachers teach and pretend you're listening," said Riku. "We have Professor Demyx next for music."

"I heard he's quite a strict teacher," said Kairi worryingly. "I heard his weapon is the most feared of all the teachers."

"Even more than Xaldin's spears?" I asked.

"Even more than Xaldin's spears," said Kairi

"Was sup class," yelled Demyx. "I am your music teacher and I will not only teach your how to release your natural rhythm but also how to use that rhythm in battle."

"Talk about your evil teacher Kai," sniggered Yuffie. "He's no worse than a little puppy."

Demyx then went into the small store cupboard. "Now I will show you what weapon I only ever show to the year 11's."

"Oh no, here comes his evil, deadly, brutal…," started Sora. Demyx then pulled his giant sitar out. "Guitar? His evil weapon is a guitar."

"Would everyone please raise their weapons," asked Demyx. I regrettably held aloft my Keyblade. As I looked round I saw that all the weapons ranged in size and shape. Cloud, in the corner, held up a Buster sword that he had decorated with pale bandages around the base. Leon held up his Gunblade which looked both awesome but scary at the same time.

"Whoa Riku, nice blade," stated Demyx. "I guess you'll have to go first. I'll play a simple 4 beat rhythm and you just tap along to the beat with your sword. This will help you maintain a constant beat in battle and will help you maintain focus. The rest of you watch the cups of water that I had placed beforehand." Demyx raised his Sitar and started to play a simple 4 beat. With each beat, the water rose and fell into pillars. "Start whenever your ready." [1]

"Well that was pointless," I said to Roxas and Ven at lunch. "All I learnt was that wooden table cannot withstand the tapping of a sword." Demyx isn't really a good teacher. He didn't even show us how to fight. I dought he can fight at all if he can control water.

"Well now we have Professor Luxord for maths," said Ven. "I've always enjoyed his lessons." No kid. Luxord was by far the best teacher there. Whenever we had completed the work he'd challenge us to card games. Obviously he won all the time. I don't know what it is that makes me want to challenge him again. Maybe the thrill of ever beating a teacher at blackjack.

"Welcome to maths, year 11's," said Luxord. "This is your most important year by far as this lesson allows you to continue on into college. And without maths is like going through life alone." That's the only thing I didn't like about him. The riddles. That's one of his easy ones yet I still had to think to figure it out.

"We will start with a test. Roxas. I hear your vastly improving your fighting skills. Im sure you wouldn't mind going first. What Is the Sine rule?" he said with a smile.

"Uhh…," stuttered Roxas.

"Give up? Yes? Well I wouldn't have expected you to have revised over the holiday now would I," said Luxord disappointedly. "As punishment for your ignorance, Pick a card." He held up his special deck of cards. As Roxas picked a card it started to shake. In a puff of smoke, Roxas disappeared. In its place was a giant cards with Roxas imprinted on the front.

"That is what you might call a party trick," laughed Luxord. "This year im going to be a lot stricter and any questions you can't answer will get you to end up in Roxas's place. Sora, your next."

"What a joke," I said on the way back to the dorms to Riku. Ven and Roxas went up to their room in D5, Directly above ours. "He doesn't have to turn us into gambling items." I'd got turned into a poker chip and a roulette ball, while Riku managed to get all his question right par one. On that one he changed into a Die.

"I'm gonna get more training in outside," said Riku. "You coming?"

"Nah im good," I replied. "I'll see ya later." I watched him go down the stairs as he summoned his sword, Way to Dawn.

It was near the end of the day so I decided to take a shower to get rid of that musty smell. Warm water will also help me relax. As I walked towards the shower down the hallway from my dorm with my towel, Kairi came running out screaming only wearing a small towel slightly covering her top and which dropped down to look like a mini-skirt. When she saw me she ran towards me at full pelt. I just managed to stop her and ask what had happened.

"There is a giant black blob stuck in the plug and its growing," she sobbed. "I didn't know what to. I… I…"

"It's ok Kairi," I said comforting her. I didn't realise she could get so scared. She acted all tough outside but when something comes out the plughole, she pegs it. Then again anyone would have run. Not sure if everyone would have screamed.

"Oh no my clothes," wept Kairi. "That thing is going to get my things."

"Don't worry I can get them for you," I said bravely.

Kairi's face just dropped then reformed into anger. "To hell you will," she shouted. "I don't want you rooting through my things. Just get rid of that thing."

"But isn't it in the girls showers room," I said. I was scared of her more than ever now.

"No the girls room is full so I decided to use the boys cause I knew no one would be in there." And what was that supposed to mean.

"Alright? I'll go get it then."

"You'd better," she threatened. She seemed so assertive too.

As I entered the shower room I noticed there was a fruity smell. Must be Kairi's soap. I still don't know why girls have to smell like some sort of dessert. I followed the smell to a shower. The smell was defiantly stronger here. I looked into the plug hold and saw what looked like tar. Getting a closer look was a bad idea as it tried to claw at my face. As I jumped back it jumped out of the shower and formed into like a giant bug. It had an abnormally large head, antenna, and claws. It also had yellow beady eyes that it seemed couldn't turn. I decided to fight but as I summoned the Keyblade it seemed to become scared and it sunk back into the plug hole. Confused, I just decided to had enough so left.

Although she told me not to, I decided to return Kairi's things, just as a bonus. That bonus was just an opportunity to hit me. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY THINGS ALONE," she yelled while whacking me with her Springs Despair.

"I'm sorry but it seemed like the right thing to do," I cried covering my head.

"Well you didn't do a good job, you forgot my bra." I slightly cringed at that word. Its not very often you hear a girl shout bra.

"There was no bra," I said almost at a whisper. "I picked up everything that was there."

"Well I certainly went in there with one. Im not exactly gonna let it all hang out." I laughed so hard at this in my head. She would have killed me if I laughed out loud. Kairi rushed back in there to find it. Eventually she came out fully clothed with arms crossed. I guess she never found it. "Good night," she said angrily with a hint of embarrassment.

I returned to the dorm after my wash to see if Riku had returned. He hadn't. I then decided it was best not to tell Riku what happened to save Kairi's dignity. Still laughing I fell to sleep. Bra. Hehe. I'm still as immature as ever.

**[1] You can create your own beat here. I dont really care.**

**Ok don't judge me just because I made a small bra sketch at the end. Once again I ask, please review my story. It would mean a lot. Also feel free to send me messages that I will read but I'm only gonna respond if its polite to me. Onto chapter 3.**


	3. Away from the Normal

**I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters but I do own the storyline. Third chapter and I hope people are reading this. I wont know unless someone reviews so please do so. Anyway for now, enjoy.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter Three.**

**Away from the Normal.**

Its been a week since that thing came out of the showers. I decided against telling Professor Xemnas because it might have just been a one off. It might not be real. Just some cruel prank that someone is playing. Then again why would someone stop a prank after a summoned my Keyblade. What's the use in trying.

Mid September and the first signs of autumn are here. Trees are shedding leaves and looking quite naked. No flowers are seen and, due to the cold weather, the field has softened up into mud rendering it useless for all years. Unless your PE teacher is Professor Lexaeus. Man of few words but also a man of pure strength.

"Today will be your first actual battle," Lexaeus said. "Pair up into your assigned teams and begin." Aww man I don't really want to fight Kairi. Hitting girls, not my thing. She however saw it as an excuse to get back at me for loosing her bra last week. "Now leave a large enough gap between each pair," continued Lexaeus. He brought out his weapon, the giant Axe sword, and smashed it into the ground. Before you knew it giant pillars of earth grew out of the ground separating each pair. "This is to enhance focus and not be distracted by any other pair. BEGIN."

Sora summoned his Keyblade. Kairi just ran full pelt at him without her weapon. What was she doing? I took a side swing at her but she ducked, summoned her weapon and tripped me up at the same time. I couldn't keep up. She held her weapon at my neck. I didn't know what else to do. I then decided to throw my Keyblade aside. Looking surprised Kairi stepped back and loosened her grip on her sword.

"What are you doing?" she said quite startled.

"I'm not fighting you when you're still angry at me. It wouldn't a true battle."

"I still got you into submission."

"Fine but lets just start again but not play any dirty tricks."

After along pause she finally agreed. I stood in my battle stance while she stood in hers, stood up straight with sword behind her parallel to her backbone. She once again ran at me but this time I was ready. As soon as she was about to swipe at me I jumped back into the earth wall. I rebounded and darted straight towards her. I've got to thank Luxord for these skills. Who knew you could defy gravity for short periods of time. As I closed in on her, she ducked and did an upward slash at my stomach sending me up into the air. Perfect opportunity. I quickly recovered in mid air and started to dive down sword in front of me. She was ready to block when I started to spin very slightly. Kairi lost her focus and fell down. I couldn't hit her like that. I stopped spinning and threw the weapon again. I ended up landing on all fours around her. For a split second her eyes met mine fixed in a trance which neither of us could resist.

"Time up," shouted Lexaeus. Upon hearing this we got up and waited facing away from each other hiding our own embarrassment. "Very good, from most of you. Very impressed by some of the skill that has come out of one week. Homework, Improve accuracy of attacks. Class dismissed."

Back in the dorm I was busy preparing for English with Professor Larxene. I was just about to leave when I heard a knock on the door. For some reason I thought it would be Kairi. There was only one way to know. As I opened the door I heard a scream. "SORA." Yuffie run through the doorway and slammed me into the back wall. "What the hell happened last lesson. Kairi was all like 'Ooh im gonna kick his ass' but now she's all like 'He's actually a nice guy' so tell me."

"Ok, ok ill tell you if you learn how to breathe while talking," I started. "Well as we were separated off she started to fight dirty but then…"

"Ahem," Kairi was at the door. "Yuffie, you shouldn't intrude on other people business. Sora could I speak to you for a minute." Yuffie leaned in to hear. "In private."

"Oh." Yuffie then left in a huff.

"I want to talk to you about last lesson and… oh hang on." She picked up one of my shoes and threw it at the door.

"Ow Kairi, alright I'll leave," said Yuffie through the door. You could hear the heavy footsteps slowly fading.

"Ok, I just wanted to know why you didn't attack me at the end."

"Well you were on the ground and I can't hit someone who looks helpless."

"Helpless?"

"I meant 'lost their focus' which you did. Im sorry."

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry? I'm grateful that you didn't hit me. Oh and don't worry about my bra. Mom sent over some more." I laughed when she finished. "Oh crap why am I telling you this. Look ill see you in English." She ran off giggling to herself. I too was laughing.

"Alright let's get this over with," started Larxene. "Today we will actually be doing English and not some fancy fighting. Although I do have 1 catch to my lessons." In a streak of lightning, Larxene's knives were wielded. "If I call your name at any point during the lesson, one of my baby's will fly towards your face. Using speed and accuracy you have to deflect it. That will teach you fighting agility and learn to listen to the teacher. Any questions?"

Yuffie raised her hand. "Yes Yuffie?" Seconds later and Yuffie had a knive wedged into her hair. Yuffie froze on the spot. So did Kairi and Namine who were sat either side of her.

"Uh nothing Miss," stammered Yuffie.

"Man im hating English more that ever now," I said as Riku, Kairi, Yuffie and I all walked back to our dorms.

"Yeah I need a rest, almost had a knive in my ear," stated Kairi. "I'm going to sleep, night."

"Yeah I'm gonna go too," I said with a yawn.

"Well im gonna get some more practice in," said Riku. "I heard Lexaeus set up a battle field especially for us."

"Sweet, ill join you then," said Yuffie.

"See you later then," I said as I entered the dorm.

10PM and still no sign of Riku. 5 hours is defiantly a long time to be practicing. I decided to stay up to wait for Riku as I couldn't get to sleep. I slowly started to daze off when I heard a strange noise. It seemed to be coming from Kairi's room. I decided to carefully sneak in and see what is making that noise.

As I approached the door the noise ceased. I creaked open the door to look in. Kairi was floating in mid surrounded by black and white things that resembled lightning.

[1]

I also saw black creatures surrounding her on the floor. They were the same of the one in the shower. I couldn't stand it. Barging in wielding the Keyblade a started to attack the creatures. Kairi still in mid-air didn't seem to realise what was going on, like in some sort of trance. The last of the black creatures was felled by the Keyblade and upon doing so the 'lightning' disappeared causing Kairi to fall. Next to Kairi was a pink object. That black creature must have dropped it.

As I picked it up I realised what it was. "Huh, what happened?" asked Kairi. She looked up and saw what I held. "My bra? What are you doing with my bra?" Her confusion turned into rage.

"Whoa wait a minute didn't you see what just happened."

"Yeah I fell asleep on the floor and woke up seeing you holding my freaking bra"

"No didn't you see those black creatures."

"Black… stop changing the subject. Give it back."

"It was the same as that thing in the shower last week. I think it's after you."

After a long pause, I handed her bra back and she replied. "Are you sure you're not making this up."

"Well I have no reason to take a bra. But that thing wanted it for some reason."

"Ok if you're telling the truth we'll have to tell Xemnas everything. But don't mention the bra."

"Ok, ok. I won't mention the bra. But you'll have to mention the reason why you were in the boys showers."

"Fine. That's not a problem."

11PM and Xemnas was sorting out files for next week before we entered and told him everything. It took a while but I'm pretty sure he got the idea.

"So your telling me that after you had your shower, a black blob came out of the plug hole," said Xemnas, surprisingly calm.

"Yes Sir," said Kairi.

"And you saw those same things attacking Kairi in her room while she was sleeping," he continued."

"Yes Sir," I said

"Ok then. Detention, both of you. Sora, for walking into another persons dorm without their consent. Kairi, for using the male showers instead of your own. And for both of you extra detentions for wasting teachers time and wandering the school after 9PM. You both know that is the curfew."

"You can't be serious Sir. Kairi was attacked and you're dishing out detentions to the victims."

"Would you like more detention Sora?"

"But I… No Sir."

"Good. Detention starts Lunch time tomorrow. The second detention with be same time next day."

"Yes Sir," we both said careful not to be rude again.

Later that night we started talking in my dorm. "Sorry for getting you in trouble Kairi."

"It's alright. And please just call me Kai, everyone else does."

"Man I forgot about the curfew. I guess it was because you were in trouble. I hate seeing friends in trouble."

"Well I guess I'll have to reward you for saving me" She leaned in and kissed the middle of my left cheek. A strange warm feeling burst though my face. "That's for saving me. And this…" She leaned in again, but slapped me hard on the right hand cheek. "That was for touching my bra. See ya" She left without another word. Stinging pain on the right hand cheek, warm feeling on the left. I hated the feeling. Why couldn't they both have been warm? She should have kissed my cheek for returning her bra, but no. I had to get slapped for touching it. Just my luck.

**[1] Think of final fight Xemnas**

**I swear this is the last time I mention Kairi's bra until later on. It's actually quite important for the story. By the way, it may seem odd but the heartless aren't perverted for Kairi. They need the bra for something else hence the importantness. Anyway, Chapter 4 will be soon and keep reviewing. I need them.**


	4. Danger Waits for no Man

**I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters but I do own the storyline. Right I've decided, just because It'll be easier for me, to write down all the teachers and their subjects.**

**Xemnas – Head teacher**

**Xigbar – Information Technology**

**Xaldin – Geography**

**Vexen – Science**

**Lexaeus – Physical Education**

**Zexion – Religious Education**

**Saix – History**

**Axel – Drama**

**Demyx – Music**

**Luxord – Maths**

**Marluxia – Art**

**Larxene – English**

**Hope you weren't trying to guess each one. If you were, please review. If you weren't, please review.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter Four.**

**Danger Waits for no Man. **

It was 5AM, and yet again I had lost sleep. Was it because of the detentions, or was it that sweet kiss that Kairi had planted on my cheek. Ow my head. I decided to get some fresh air just to clear my mind. I slipped into my black garments are left.

Once outside, I went to check out the battle field Riku mentioned. It wasn't too bad. Large, circular area, circumference about 40m. Dotted in the middle were plinths that could either be stood on with ease or be used as a shield. I didn't see the point in the shield because if it's a sword fight, you aren't going to attack the shield. You'd attack the person.

"Getting some early training I see Sora." I turned round to see it was Riku. "I was going to tell you about it but you fell asleep. Last time I stay out till 11PM."

"How come you weren't caught by teachers," I asked.

"Caught? Oh the curfew. Well that's where stealth comes in," smiled Riku. "Lexaeus had asked Vexen to build patrol robots to guard the arena. They activate at 9PM and deactivate at 4AM. There are only 2 of them at the moment and their not hard to hide from."

"How come I didn't hear about them?"

"Cause their patrol bots. Their not supposed to be seen. So anyway, you want some practice?"

"Bring it," I replied.

I got into my battle stance, Riku got into his. Sword in right hand, pointing forwards and above the head. "Let's make this interesting," called Riku. Use stealth to attack and not attack head first."

"Fine," I replied. Fear had hit me. These clown shoes aren't at all stealthy but im sure Riku is.

I dived behind a rock shield while Riku ran behind his own. The arena was covered in them. There was another one directly in front of me. Army crawling seemed my safest bet. Riku meanwhile just walked to his next one and same again to another. As I approached the third shield, Riku struck me in the back. How the heck did he do that.

"Yuffie is a great fighting partner. She's amazing at stealth. She told me stealth is key to success," boasted Riku.

"So what, I'm just gonna do what the teachers tell me. We have Professor Axel for drama now, don't we?"

"Well yeah we have him first lesson but not now. Its only 5:30. I'm just gonna get some rest before 8:00. Later."

I watched as he walked back to the dorm. Dumbass, I'm only gonna do stealth when it's taught. There isn't any point in it at the moment. As soon as Riku had vanished out of view, the ground started to shake. The rock arena started to crumble and crack. I ran into the arena to see the centre had cracked up and revealed a giant hole. The shaking stopped. Looking into the hole, I saw a giant pool of a tar like object swirling around in it. Suddenly a giant hand came out and tried to grab me. Thanks to Larxene's lessons, I managed to dodge it. [1]

I summoned the Keyblade hoping it would fear it. The giant hand then attacked me more seeming to be unfazed by the Keyblade. I jumped at it and tried to stab the palm but it just slapped me into the wall that managed to remain. The hand then raised up revealing a giant, black eye on the palm. I decided that was its weak point so I jumped and stabbed again. But yet again it slapped me into the wall. it then grabbed my foot by its thumb and index finger and started to drag me into the hole.

Seeming all hope was lost I decided to just let it take me. It obviously did this for a reason. Then out of no where a pink sword came and embedded itself into the wrist causing the hand to let go of me. Upon closer inspection I saw the sword was Kairi's Springs Despair. "Don't worry Sora. I got your back," she said anger on her face. "Your that thing that attacked me last night. This time I get my revenge."

Kairi ran at it, jumped and grabbed the middle finger. She bent it backwards and tried to reach her sword. When she got a firm grip on it, the hand flung her into the wall right behind me. "Kairi!"

I jumped up and ran to her. She was hurt but still alive. Relieved, I ran at the hand hoping it would leave a large enough opening for me to attack. I managed to get the arm avoiding the fingers and started to hack and slash at it. With each hit, the eye closed slightly. The eye seemed to be some sort of health indicator. It then dove back into the hole and pulled some black blobs, which it then threw. Some hit me but some fell on the ground. These turned into the black creatures which I first saw in the shower room.

"Sora..?" moaned Kairi, her pain obviously getting at her. Since she was out of battle I was finding it hard to protect her and attack the hand. I had no other choice but to run. "Take… my sword," whimpered Kairi. Doing what she said, I jumped back and wielded her sword too. Duel wielding the Keyblade and Springs Despair, in found it much easier to attack. Slashing through the creatures I reached the hand. It crippled and contorted with every hit causing the eye to close more and more. The last hit felt good. It sort of writhed as if it were screaming. It then froze and disappeared in a poof of black smoke.

"Sora, Kairi." It was Xemnas. He must have seen the whole thing from a distance. "Are those the things that you mentioned before?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir," we both said.

"Hmm, I'll let you off the detention for wasting my time. But you're still doing the others."

"Yes Sir."

"Umm, Sir. Do you know what that was by any chance?" asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure but it resembles something I've seen before. Come to my office. I might have it."

6AM, and I'm still tired from that fight. Who knew fighting a giant hand that could eat you and your friends whole could be so tiring.

"Ahh here it is," said Xemnas as he pulled out a book out of his draw in his desk. It seemed like an old mythology book. It had a few symbols on the front with the title, 'Mysteries of darkness.' [2]

"Tell me what did they look like again?" asked Xemnas.

"Large black heads, yellow eyes, long antennae and tiny black bodies," I replied.

"Ok, those creatures are called Heartless, more specifically Shadows. Heartless appear in many forms like the giant hand you fought. That hand by the way was called a Cyclan. Heartless have one goal. To swallow a world into darkness and claim it as their own. They are represented by this symbol. (Xemnas points to the black heart with a red cross over the front.) There are other creatures called nobodies. If a person is turned into a Heartless, a Nobody is created. While heartless try and swallow worlds, Nobodies try and gain a heart of their own. They are represented by this symbol. (Xemnas points to the upside-down, white, broken heart.)

"The final creatures are called the Unversed. These creatures are normally blue and have this emblem on them. (Xemnas points to the blue symbol which looks like a cut out heart.)

"But when they were in the shower room, they took something of mine. Im sure that doesn't have anything to do with taking over a world."

"It says in this book that heartless act on instinct. They will serve anyone who is the strongest and controls darkness. The shadow that took your item must have been following orders from someone." [3]

"Ok. Thanks Sir." I said. "And is it alright if no one else knew about this and we can come and talk to you if something else occurs."

"Your very welcome Sora. Now go, class starts in a few minutes and you have that detention at lunch. You may leave."

"Heartless, eh." I said on the way to drama. "Don't seem too tough. Except that Cyclan. Plus I want to know why they want your bra." [4]

"Yeah well don't mention it too often," said Kairi with a glare directed at me. "Still it just seems that the person controlling the Heartless I just perverted."

"The shadow creature didn't see you in the shower, did it?" This obviously got me a punch in the face, which I defiantly deserved. "I'm just concerned for you is all," I whimpered.

"If you must know, no it didn't. It just stayed as a blob. Oh now you've got me worries that blobs have eyes." Again I got punched.

"Alright class," started Axel. "Today I will teach you how to use magic." This obviously got a lot of people talking. Axel pulled out one of his 2 Chackrams and smashed it against the floor. This caused a deafening screech that silenced everyone. "Kairi, could you come up here." Kairi stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Now Kairi, to use magic you need to trust in yourself. You need to lose all feelings in your hand and picture in your mind fire coming out of your hand."

"What?"

"Just do it. Try and burn me, I cant be too hurt by fire."

"Ok?" Kairi holds up her hand and focuses on it, 30 seconds go by before she manages to create a small flame before it poofs out.

"Ok, do the same thing but larger."

After 16 seconds there is another small flame which she manages to hold before, WHOOF, it grows it a massive flame that completely covers Axel from head to toe. "Ok, good but umm… try and keep it under control, and away from people."

"Man magic is tough," I said back in the dorm. "I focused like he said but I only got a small flame."

"Tell me about it, it burnt my hand after a while of maintaining it," replied Riku.

"Yeah but it was funny when Cloud tried it and ended up burning off his eyebrows. Yuffie suggested he replaced it with marker pen," said Kairi.

"What, no one likes losing their eyebrows," said Yuffie, with innocence on her face.

Everyone laughed at her. I especially like Kairi's laugh. So sweet and nice and… uh oh. I'm not getting feelings for her am I?

"Umm, I'm gonna go to bed. Its getting late. (Yawn). I'll see you in the morning."

"But its only 5PM," stated Kairi.

"Yeah well I've had a busy day. Night."

Confused, Kairi and Yuffie left leaving Sora with Riku. "Um… you ok there Sora?"

"I'm fine really, just, night."

I ended up falling asleep right after Riku decided to leave. Dumbass Kairi. Why did I have to have feelings for her? Probably that kiss.

**[1] Epic boss fight. Sorry if it rips off Darkside.  
****[2] Obviously someone had to have information. -_-  
****[3] The main story won't come into play at the moment. Gonna focus on more important things first.  
****[4] Sorry but I had to mention it. Part of the story. Be glad im not mentioning her other under-garments. **

**Finally my fourth chapter. Took a while but got it done eventually. By the way, I've discovered why my stories seem rushed. Im actually writing them as I some up with ideas. Making it up as I go along. Sorry. Please review. Or I'll get Xemnas on your ass. Guess where his ethereal blades are gonna go if you don't review. To give you a hint, Xemnas is a kinky little scamp. Bye.**


	5. Secrets of the School

**I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters but I do own the storyline. Umm I have a feeling it has something to do with secrets. And schools. Also I've decided to change to the 3****rd**** person. It'll be easier and you, the reader, will be able to follow it better. Also I have found out the real name for Kairi's keyblade. I'm not going to say what it is. You'll have to find out yourself but it defiantly isn't Springs Despair. If you like the name I gave it, please review. If not, please review.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter Five.**

**Secrets of the School. **

"Riku? Riku? 'Elp me Riku."

"Stuck again Sora?" said Riku quite sympathetically. Sora had practiced Blizzard magic which he had learnt from Vexen. It didn't go well as he had completely frozen himself. Thankfully, Riku had managed to control his Fire magic. Within a few minutes, Sora was back to practicing Blizzard; with little success. Roxas was playing card games in the corner with Ven while watching the magic. They themselves had practiced Thunder with Larxene and were even trying to learn Thundara. Kairi had learnt Water, but Sora thought she was getting help out of lesson because Demyx can't teach. Yuffie, like Sora, was also having trouble. She'd gone for Gravity. She somehow managed to disfigure her sense of gravity so was walking on walls.

"So of the 12 spells, which 7 have you gone for," asked Kairi to Sora.

"Not sure yet," he replied. "I'll just work on Blizzard for now."

"I wonder if there is another type of spell that combines all 12," inquired Roxas.

"Gravity."

"I hope there is. They won't know what hit 'em," laughed Ven.

"Gravity!"

"I don't think Xemnas would trust you with that spell," said Riku.

"Gravity!!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ven.

"GRAVITY!!!" THUD "OW."

"Yuffie, what the hell are you doing," yelled Kairi.

"I got Gravity sorted," smiled Yuffie.

"Whoa, it's nearly 2PM. Time for IT with Xigbar," said Kairi. "You could show him how well you've got Gravity sorted."

"Today, Professor Xemnas has instructed me to teach you more Gravity magic," said Xigbar. "As If. I'll be teaching you how to move through the very fabric of space. This will allow you to sneak up of you enemies. For example. I have hidden a target somewhere in the room. Observe."

Xigbar disappears in a flash of purple light. And appears near the high ceiling and punches a red and white target that is suspended in mid air. He then flashes back to where he stood. Sora, obviously, had strong dought he couldn't teleport. "In order to be able to do that you need to choose Gravity as one of your 7 spells," said Xigbar proudly.

"Ooh I'll do it," cried Yuffie.

"Atta girl Yuffie. Show me what you've got so far."

Yuffie draws out one of her Shurikens. "Gravity!" Instead of creating a ball of Gravity, she ends up sending all the desks, chairs and people (except herself) up into the air making them stick to the ceiling. "Whoops."

"I think," started Xigbar, "You need more practice."

"Yuffie I think you should work on another spell," suggested Kairi. "Water is really easy and Watera should be sorted soon for me."

"Nah I'll go for Aero. Xaldin seems to be teaching that spell well. I've seen Leon cast an Aerora spell really well."

"I think I've got Blizzard sorted too," said Sora. He drew his Keyblade and tried to cast Blizzard. A cold chill surrounded all 6 of them. A blue spark flew out of the tip and froze over part of the field right next to the newly rebuilt rock field. The blizzard then curled over itself to form yet another field. The Ice Arena.

"Whoa. How did I do that?"

"Cool another fighting arena," said Riku.

"Wow I want to try and make one too," said Yuffie.

"I think you'd better not try it," sighed Kairi.

"So we gonna test it?" asked Riku. "Sora?"

"Bring it on Riku," said Sora.

The Ice Arena was very much like the Rock Field except there were ice glaciers spiking out of the centre. Therefore the area was ring shaped with an ice plinth in the middle. Walls surrounded the area which glistened in the sunlight. Sora thought he could use this to his advantage. As soon as he stood on the pitch, he realised it wouldn't be easy. He slid into place as Riku did the same, weapons at the ready.

"I hope you back out Sora."

"Dream on Riku."

To gain speed, Sora launched himself off the ice wall and skated towards where Riku stood. Riku just stood there as if waiting for something. Sora closed in and swung back his keyblade. Riku launched at this moment. He swooped down and swung at Sora. But Because of Sora's velocity, Sora just tripped over Riku who then slide across the ice on his back. Realising what had happened; Sora got up but too quickly and slipped back down again. Riku slowly got up and drew his weapon by Sora's neck. Submission.

"Ha. Got you again Sora."

"Not fair, I slipped. You slipped. Rematch."

"Nah I'm good. Bit tired, ya know. Fira giving me trouble."

"Well done, both of you," called Kairi. "I've got to try and learn Watera. See ya."

"Yeah and im gonna go learn Aero," said Yuffie. "Had enough of Gravity for now. Bye."

As Yuffie, Kairi and Riku left, Sora was left with Roxas and Ven.

"So you two aren't going to go too?"

"Nah," said Roxas

"We're almost on the verge of learning Thundaga," said Ven "Thundara was too easy."

"How come I've not seen you use it?"

"Too dangerous," said Roxas. "We almost blew up Larxene's room."

"Hmm." Just like the Rock Field, the Ice Arena shook and crumbled slightly. "Whoa what's that!?"

Within a few seconds, 5 Tentaclaws appeared around the ring. On the plinth in the middle appeared a black orb on a stand. Black smoke was emitting from it. Sora summoned his Keyblade while Roxas summoned his Oathkeeper and Ven summoned his Oblivion. "Just attack the top of the claws," shouted Sora.

Sora jumped towards the furthest Tentaclaw being careful of the ice. Roxas and Ven attacked the two closest Tentaclaws. Deciding to show off, Ventus raised his Oblivion and yelled Thundara. Lightning bolts not only hit his Tentaclaw but also hit the 2 unoccupied enemies. Roxas did the same except his attack bounced off the walls killing every enemy.

"Dude that wasn't Thundara," said Ven.

"I know. You don't think it was Thundaga?" asked Roxas.

"Cool you'll be able to do Thundaja soon." [1]

"Not now here comes the main enemy," shouted Sora.

The ice plinth then started to shake. Three more Tentaclaws appeared in the plinth one above the other. These ones were different though. The claws were more like hands and there was the heartless emblem on the back. An eye appeared on the black orb on the plinth.

"The health detector," said Sora. "Hit the eye!"

The eye however was too high to hit from the ground. Only magic could hit it. Or, maybe. Just maybe. You could use the hands as platforms. Sora unleashed a Blizzard on the lowest hand freezing it in place. Roxas and Ven attacked the other two making them unconscious and rigid. Sora jumped onto the 1st hand. Then the 2nd. But as he was attacking the orb, the 3rd hand jumped back to life and threw him into Ven. Roxas released a Thundara on the eye itself. It became half closed. The lowest hand then grabbed Roxas and threw him into Sora and Ven who had just got up.

The 3 hands then started to spin about the ice plinth. It didn't seem to stop. Ven cast a Thundaga on the eye but the top hand bent upwards to deflect the attack. The hand started to glow green and the eye started to open again.

All hope seemed lost when Kairi, yet again, came to the rescue who cast water straight up into the air. Yuffie behind her cast Gravity to cause the water to fall even heavier on the eye orb. In shock, Sora failed to realise the arms stopped moving and got hit by one of them. Riku then appeared and caught Sora before he hit the wall.

Kairi again used water to attack the orb silencing it for good.

The plinth remained but the orb and hands disappeared leaving a large heartless symbol embedded into the floor.

"Kairi, Yuffie, Riku? What are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"Well," started Kairi. "When we left the area, I heard the earthquake. It seemed Riku and Yuffie did too. We went back to our dorms believing the sound to be nothing when we saw you 3 fighting that thing out of the window. I rushed outside with Riku and Yuffie and here we are."

"So uh, what the heck was that thing anyway?" asked Yuffie.

"Uh well," started Sora. Sora and Kairi were then forced to explain the Heartless, the Nobodies and the Unversed. They also explained the fight with the Cyclan.

"So uh what were those things?" asked Roxas.

"Tentaclaws; those first enemies were called Tentaclaws. That last creature im not sure," Sora replied.

"Well do you know what that thing is there," asked Ven pointing at the Heartless symbol.

"I dunno," said Sora. Then for some reason, the keyblade drew itself and started to glow. A beam of light then hit the symbol which then glowed. When the glowing stopped, a dark stairway led downwards towards the school.

"Cool, you don't think those heartless things meant for the Ice Arena to be made?" asked Kairi.

"Maybe," replied Riku. "The Rock Field wasn't announced. It just sort of appeared. Lexaeus said he'd built it. But didn't you fight that Cyclan thing there. Maybe those Heartless things had set it up."

"Wow," said Sora. "Great story Riku. Lets explore that thing."

"*sigh*, why do I even try," said Riku.

It was getting quite late and Sora and the gang had gone down the long staircase leading underground. Fire torches covered the walls but they were all emitting a dark blue flame. You could see a red light at the end of the tunnel. Each step seemed to be floating as you couldn't see anything except the torches or the stairs.

"This is getting boring," said Sora. "Blizzard!"

Sora aimed his keyblade at the stairs which then made an ice slide leading to the bottom. Sora jumped onto it and skied at high speeds out of sight into the red light.

"Ooh yay," cried Yuffie who then did the same.

"Oh Sora, Yuffie," sighed Riku. He too jumped onto it.

"Riku! Wait for me," shouted Kairi who followed.

"Ready Ventus?"

"Ready Roxas."

They both then jumped onto the slide. Sora may be an incompetent fool but he sure can make a decent slide. They zoomed down to the bottom and joined the dog-pile that had formed at the bottom.

"OW, get off me," cried Sora.

"It's your own damn fault Sora," shouted Riku.

"Well I was gonna call up to you to see if it was safe."

"Well why didn't you?"

"Cause you all came down and crushed me."

"Quiet both of you," yelled Kairi. "We need to know what this is."

At the bottom of the stair was a door. It had no door know and had the heartless symbol on it but this time it had dark wings. Sora raised his Keyblade to see if the same thing would happen as it did on the surface. But as the keyblade started to glow, Sora felt a stinging pain in his head. Apparently Kairi did too because Sora could hear her cry with pain. And then white. Sora and Kairi passed out.

**[1] the suffix –ja is only used in the Japanese version of final fantasy.**

**From now on I'm gonna do character profiles starting with Sora.**

**Name: Sora  
****Weapon: Keyblade  
****Ability: To unlock any type of lock; ability to change powers.  
****Choice of Magic: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Stop, Reflect, Water, Ruin.**

**I'm also going to do magic profiles.**

**Name: Fire  
****Power:  
****Fire: Shoots out a small amount of fire like a flame thrower.  
****Fira: Stronger version of Fire.  
****Firaga: Creates a small Fire force-field around the caster.  
****Firaja: Creates a Fire wall in front of the caster. This wall shoots out lots of guided fire balls.**

**Name: Ruin  
****Power:  
****Ruin: Fires a small ball of energy.  
****Ruina: Fires a large ball of energy.  
****Ruinga: Fires multiple balls of energy.  
****Ruinja: Fires multiple large balls of energy. Each ball explodes into a massive ball of energy.**


	6. Dreaming of a White Christmas

**So here is my 6****th**** chapter and I'm actually writing this in school. Well some of it at least. My teacher is amazing. Anyway, I do not own Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy but I do own the storyline and just for this chapter, I do not own the title.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter Six.**

**Dreaming of a White Christmas.**

Nearly Christmas and it's been nearly a month since Sora and Kairi fell unconscious in the underground. He really don't remember a thing. Riku told Sora that they shouldn't go near it again. He also decided to seal it with his own Blizzard spell. Sora's head was still spinning but at least he was stable. But Kairi was forced to go back home. She could come back when she is able, which is hopefully soon.

What's annoying about the school is that we are allowed 1-day back home. Then we have to stay on school grounds for Christmas. At least there weren't any lessons. Plus the only teachers on site were Xemnas, Luxord and Xaldin.

"So have you got anything for Christmas yet Sora?" asked Ven.

"Not much," he replied. "Just the usual; clothes and school equipment. You?"

"We both got some chains to put on our swords," said Roxas. "You can use some if you want."

"Thanks." Sora took the one that looked like a pumpkin. He always wondered why his sword had a chain on the bottom. When he clipped on the pumpkin, the sword started to glow. It glowed too brightly for it to be seen. When the light faded the keyblade was no longer there. Instead was another sword. Pumpkin Head.

"Sora. I see you have discovered to Keyblade's special power," said Luxord. He was on patrol of the school when he saw the light. "Your sword is able to transform into other types of keyblade. This will give you new strengths and powers. If I were you id try and collect as many Keychains as possible.

"Ven, give Sora your keychain of your Oblivion. You'll be surprised."

Ven passed Sora his keychain. Ven's sword stayed the same but when the keychain was attached, the keyblade changed into Oblivion.

"2 Oblivions?" said a bewildered Sora.

"Yes Sora, the Oblivion is a type of keyblade. Only the original can change its form."

"So you're saying that my sword can change into any type of keyblade I want?"

"As long as you have the right keychain, yes. Enjoy." He walked off and out of sight. [1]

"Man that was weird," said Sora confused. How would Luxord know about my sword.

"Well it was the teachers who assigned our weapons," replied Roxas. "Maybe they wanted us to find out ourselves."

"Maybe? Hey I also heard Kairi is gonna come back later today."

"Hmm, Sora? You seem to worry about Kairi a lot recently," said Ven. Then a cheesy grin appeared on his face. "Is there something your not telling us?"

"NO! Of course not. What made you think that?"

"No reason." Laughing he left to practice his Thundaga spell.

"Dumbass."

"You know," said Roxas. "You do seem suspicious around her."

"Well you're wrong. Why don't you practice your Thundaja?"

As Roxas left chasing after Ven, Sora started to figure out his feelings for Kairi. What was it? Is she the same? Too many questions for one mind to figure out. He decided to leave it for now and just wait for Christmas day. That should take my mind off things.

3PM Christmas Eve

Sora had started to learn Reflect and Ruin. They were going a lot better than Blizzard. He had mastered Ruin and was now learning Ruina. However Reflect wasn't going as well as expected. He could block attacks with it but he lost so much energy using it, he always got knocked out.

Kairi had returned. She had a bandage around her head. Her mother must have been worried sick. Sora's mum doesn't even know. He knew his mum would over react and sue the school. Sora caught up with her in her dorm room.

"So Kairi," he asked. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"No," she replied. "But I do remember something. Someone kept whispering to me 'You are the one.' Did anything like that happen to you?"

"Now that you mention it." He hadn't thought about it before. He did remember a voice but didn't remember what it said.

"Kairi!" shouted a voice from the door. It was Xion. She wielded her sword, Two Become One. "Xemnas has an announcement. Something about battle fields."

"Ok we're coming now," she replied. Xion rushed back down towards the field. From the window Sora could see the whole year gathered around the Rock Field.

"As you may or may not know, there was a mysterious arena that was created weeks after Lexaeus's Rock Field, the Ice Field," started Xemnas. Sora looked down with guilt. "This gave me an idea. A good one at that." Sora looked up again with pride. "I have decided to build 10 more fields in correlation to the 10 other abilities of our teachers." Everyone looked confused at this. "I will pass round a sheet naming each of the fields and their unique feature."

When Sora received the letter what he read amazed him:

The 12 Training Fields Of Organization High.

The Field of nothing – Basic arena for un-specialised fights.

The Space Field – Anti-Gravity for full movement

The Wind Field – Strong winds to determine stamina.

The Ice Field – To increase Agility

The Rock Field – To increase Strength

The Illusion Field – Focus on the opponent not the distractions

The Moon Field – One light, much darkness.

The Fire Field – The enemy isn't the only hazard.

The Water Field – Weather conditions affect a battle

The Time Field – More time means more dangers

The Flower Field – Serenity could turn against you

The Thunder Field – Lightning can be you best friend, or worst enemy

After Sora read the last name when he heard Xemnas call his name.

"I'd like to see you a minute. It's about the cracks in the Ice Field."

"I'm not sure if you know but the Ice Field was ravaged and destroyed. This was about a month ago. Do you know how this happened?"

"Uh yeah some Tentaclaws attacked us then the plinth changed," Sora said. "3 giant hands and any eye. Just like the Cyclan. And Yuffie, Riku, Ventus and Roxas know about it too."

"I see, well if I just get my book out." Xemnas reached into his draw and pulled out his book 'Mysteries of Darkness.' [2] "It says here that the creature you fought was an Ice Warrior. There are supposedly 2 more for fire and thunder. Apparently what you saw wasn't the Ice Warrior itself. That was just its container. You didn't defeat it did you?"

"We had too. It kept hitting us."

"Hmm well put it this way, that's not the only time you will face it. It remembers its defeater and goes for revenge stronger than before."

Sora stood frozen. Never had he been more scared than ever before. He remembered the fight that led him to unconsciousness.

"Oh and before I forget. You may keep that book to keep track of anything that happens."

"Thanks sir."

Back in the dorm room Sora started reading the book. He soon found out that if a world is taken by darkness, it isn't destroyed as such. It breaks up and goes to a sort of graveyard in one part of the universe. Some worlds are different though. If every resident of a world is taken by darkness, the world is taken by darkness but not destroyed. Its sun becomes black giving of a bluish light. Pure light will never enter the world again.

As he read the final paragraph, Sora felt an odd presence. He then sees a black and white portal appear out of the back wall. Sora stood up and prepared himself for battle. Then in one quick move a white creature storms out of the portal and attacks.

**[1] Didn't you know Luxord knew so much about Keychains?  
****[2] This book has now replaced Jiminy Cricket.**

**Well that's another one down. And I know everyone loves a good cliff-hanger. What is that thing? You probably already know.**

**Name: Riku  
****Weapon: Way to Dawn  
****Ability: Immense agility and stealth is given to the wielder.  
****Choice of Magic: Fire, Blizzard, Reflect, Ruin, Gravity, Aero, Magnet.**

**Name: Blizzard  
****Power:  
****Blizzard: Shoots out a small ice ball.  
****Blizzara: Stronger version of Blizzard.  
****Blizzaga: Creates a small Blizzard shield around the caster.  
****Blizzaja: Fires multiple, large ice balls that aim straight for the enemy**

**Name: Water  
****Power:  
****Water: Fires a small ball of water  
****Watera: Fires a large ball of water  
****Waterga: Fires an even larger ball then sends the enemy into the air.  
****Waterja: Creates a whirlpool around the enemy that slowly hurts the enemy as well as immobilises it.**


	7. Stronger than that

**So here is my 7****th**** chapter and you all thought I was gonna be a while. Well here it is. And it's the end of this cliff hanger. I'm getting some help from Sereneduke, (well when I say some I mean almost none). When she decides to write a story, go check it out. Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter Seven**

**Stronger than that**

The creature came swooping over headfirst at Sora. He barely had enough time to draw his Keyblade and whack the creature. It crashed into the wardrobe sending clothes everywhere. Before it could compose itself Sora brought his weapon down and smashed the thing into oblivion.

"What the hell was that," exclaimed Sora. He rushed over to his book and looked up Nobodies (He knew Nobodies were white). The first one he saw was the one that attacked him. A Dusk. They had no skeleton so could easily move into small spaces. They attack without warning making the Dusk more intimidating than a Shadow. Sora looked on into the book and looked at the Unversed. A Flood was the first creature. He looked up its weaknesses and strengths just in case they attacked. Better to be safe than sorry.

Sora looked at the clock that hung above his door. 6PM. "Oh crap I'm late," he said. He then rushed out of the door remembering to bring the book with him. Before Sora went off to Xemnas's room to get the book. He promised Riku and the others to test out the new fields. When he saw Riku, he didn't look at all pleased. "Sorry I'm late Riku. A Dusk attacked me."

"A wha… you know what forget it. Draw your weapon and we'll choose a field" he said.

"Ok I'm gonna suggest the Fire Field," said Sora.

"Nah the Fire Fields too weak. I suggest the Space Field," said Riku

"How about for now just stick to the Field of Nothing," interrupted Kairi. "Fair fight, no tricks. Just Sora versus Riku."

"Hmm, fine," agreed Riku. "I'll still kick your ass Sora."

"Dream on."

Sora, for preparation, clipped on a metal pendant to the keychain. His Keyblade flashed and changed into Fenrir. It looked more like a car key rather than the standard shape. Around the base were a bunch of bandages just like Cloud's Buster Blade except the bandages seemed to be part of the blade itself.

"Ooh look at that. Sora is changing his weapon," said Riku sarcastically. "What ever shall I do?"

"Shut it, I'll still kick your ass," shouted Sora. He didn't seem intimidated by Riku. He readied himself on the field. Riku stood on the opposite side. Kairi, Yuffie, Roxas and Ven all sat on the Field wall watching down at the match.

"Isn't this the 5th match?" asked Sora.

"Yeah with no wins to you," laughed Riku.

"No I'm just saying, why we don't have a 3-vs-3 match." Sora looked up to others. "I've had enough of them watching."

"Not a bad idea," Roxas said to Ven.

"Sounds like fun," Kairi said to Yuffie.

Eventually all 6 of them decided on teams. Riku had Yuffie and Ven while Sora had Kairi and Roxas.

"Ok rules," declared Riku. "No magic. Some people are more advanced than others. You can attack anyone you want but no tri-defence." [1]

"Can we just fight already," yelled Sora.

Everyone got into their battle stances. Roxas and Sora were crouched Fenrir and Oathkeeper to the left. Riku raised Way to Dawn in the air. Kairi had Springs Despair behind her parallel to her spine. [2]. Ven was also crouched down but he had his Oblivion the other way round. Yuffie held her arm across her chest with her Shuriken in between her index and middle finger. All were ready but no one dared to make the first move.

After a few seconds, Yuffie took the bullet and jumped up to throw her shuriken. Sora Retaliated by throwing his Fenrir at Yuffie. Her shuriken hit the Fenrir and embedded itself. This slowed down the attack only causing small damage to Yuffie. Kairi followed up the attack with a charge at Yuffie. However Riku swooped in and knocked her to the side and kept running towards the now unarmed Sora. Roxas jumped in and protected Sora who then ran towards Yuffie to get his weapon. He then saw Ven rush in to attack but again Sora was saved but this time by Kairi. Yuffie got up and wielded the Fenrir to attack Sora. Having little experience she slowly attacked down which Sora easily dodged. He grabbed onto his weapon and swung Yuffie onto the floor. This also dislodged Yuffie's Shuriken.

Yuffie jumped back, grabbed her shuriken and threw multiple ones towards Sora. Sora dodged them but the shurikens didn't stop. They then went towards Ven and pinned him against the wall. This left Kairi with no target. She then ran in to help Roxas who was held in submission at the neck by Riku. She shoulder barged Riku out the way allowing Roxas to free himself. Yuffie had rushed in to unpin Ven before Sora got there. When she reached him, she grabbed him Oblivion and rebounded off the wall to attack Sora. Not only did this occupy Sora but allowed Ven to free himself properly. It was now Ven and Yuffie versus Sora on one side of the field, and Riku versus Roxas and Kairi.

Riku was now blocking both Kairi and Roxas. At the right moment he grabbed Kairi's weapon and hit Roxas to one side with his own. He then launched Kairi towards Roxas now arming both his Way to Dawn and Kairi's Springs Despair. Duel wielding, he charged at the unfair fight against Sora. Sora now not only had Ven and Yuffie on him but he also had Riku duel wielding on him too. Sora was forced to kneel down and block any attack he could. There was no room for attack. Roxas however still had his Oathkeeper so got up and ran at Ven. He threw his weapon at Ven and shoulder barged Riku. Both of them dropped their weapons. Sora grabbed Riku's Way to Dawn while Roxas grabbed Ven's Oblivion. Kairi eventually came and collected her Springs Despair. 5 Keyblades versus an unarmed Riku, an unarmed Ven and a disadvantaged Yuffie. Riku knelt down in defeat. Sora's team had won.

"No fair I demand a rematch," called Riku.

"No way, we won fair and square," replied Sora.

"Wait what time is it?" asked Ven.

"9:30PM, why?" replied Roxas.

"Curfew."

"Yeah well it's not curfew for the holidays. Don't you ever listen to the teachers."

"Oh, yeah," laughed Ven.

As if on cue, the ground started to shake again.

"Why the hell does this happen when we try out a new field," yelled Sora over the earthquake.

"You don't think Xemnas has anything to do with it?" shouted Riku.

"Whether he does or not we still have to fight," called Kairi.

The earthquake stopped. The middle of the ground broke up to reveal an eye upon an orb. Not only was the orb white but the it was no more than an inch in diameter. The eye then rose up and out came another enemy. It had long, white legs (at least 3 metres), long, white arms (again at least 3 metres), its neck was just as long and it had a completely flat head (circular, 2 meters diameter). A zipper followed the edge of the head. In the middle of the head was the tiny eye. A tiny target on top of a large enemy. It was defiantly gonna be a challenge.

Ven cast Thundaja. He must have finally perfected it. It shot towards the eye but swerved and hit the underside of the head. It must be a conductor. Kairi cast Watera on it. This also swerved and hit the underside of the head. It must absorb all magic. It then attacked with one of its long arms. It swooped down to trip up all 6 of them. Sora, Riku and Ven jumped and avoided it but the others didn't. Kairi, Yuffie and Roxas were taken by the arm and smashed into the wall. The other arm then swooped down and smashed Ven into the ground. Kairi regained her stance and cast Cura on Ven. Ven regained health and rushed over to attack its feet. However its feet attacked first and kicked him into the wall. Roxas rushed over to help Sora and Riku who were busy fighting off the creatures arm. Its hand had split up into whip like things that attacked all 3 of them.

Yuffie was now in a fight with the other arm with Kairi. Ven then went to attack the legs again. One of them went to attack Ven but missed. Ven attacked the other leg while the 1st one was in mid-air. The monster the tripped up and fell to the ground. Riku rushed over to the head and attacked the eye. The eye the turned on him and cast Watera on him. This apparently did little damage but then the eye cast Thundaja. Anyone can tell you water and electricity does not go well together. Riku started to release smoke and was knocked unconscious.

"Don't use magic at all," yelled out Sora. "It uses it against us."

Kairi then went to attack the eye. It seems the enemy could only use attacks that had been used and no extra attacks. The monster got up. The eye had hardly dropped. The monster then went to attack Sora. It raised its arms and went for a smash, but Sora was smarter than this. He jumped and landed on top of a hand and held on. The monster started to flail about trying to shake off Sora. It then held him at arms length. Roxas then ran towards a leg while Ven ran to the other. They both attacked the knee area and it collapsed onto them. Its eye was still too high and Sora was still stuck. Yuffie then threw 5 Shurikens into the elbow area of the hand that held Sora. Kairi rushed in and smashed the Shurikens into the arm causing the arm to spasm and throw Sora into itself, namely the eye. ¼ health fell off and Sora was too weak to try that again. He then came up with a dangerous but brilliant idea.

"Kairi, use Watera. Ven use Thundaja. I'll do the rest."

"Sora we cant use magic against it, it'll just use it against us."

"Just do it!"

Kairi gave in and cast Watera while Ven used Thundaja. As expected, the monster absorbed the attacks. Sora swooped towards its legs and tried to trip it. He jumped over one leg and attacked the other. It stumbled and fell like before. Sora then ran to the eye but didn't attack it. Instead he grabbed onto it.

"Sora what are you doing?" asked Ven

The monster cast Watera.

"Sora get out of there!" cried Yuffie

The Watera hit Sora and the eye.

"Get back Sora; you don't have to do this!" yelled Roxas.

The monster then cast Thundaja and in a bright light it hit him.

"SORA!"

**[1] 3 people who are back to back to back.  
****[2] Think of Lightning from FFXIII**

**Ooh another cliff hanger. This one is really good cause you don't know what happened. Did Sora survive the attack? Did the plan work? Find out in chapter 8. Chapter 8 might not be uploaded for a while due to my GCSE's. The most likely it'll be started is during revision time but wont be uploaded till the 24****th**** of June. Sorry. Anyway, I've left you something to look forward to.**

**Name: Kairi  
****Weapon: Springs Despair  
****Ability: Immense agility and stealth is given to the wielder.  
****Choice of Magic: Water, Cure, Blizzard, Ruin, Reflect, Quake, Aero.**

**Name: Thunder  
****Power:  
****Thunder: Releases a small bolt of lightning  
****Thundara: Releases a strong bolt of lightning  
****Thundaga: Releases multiple small bolts of lightning.  
****Thundaja: Releases multiple strong bolts of lightning that can be aimed.**

**Name: Gravity  
****Power:  
****Gravity: Changes the users centre of gravity. Has no effect above 10 feet over ground.  
****Gravira: Flattens the enemy leaving it incapable of movement.  
****Graviga: Creates a centre of gravity inside an enemy drawing all enemies into one place.  
****Gravija: Flattens all enemies and instantly kills basic any enemies it hits directly. Only damages large enemies.**


	8. Whispers of the Night

**I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters but I do own the storyline. Man its weird this. I keep saying I'm gonna be a while writing each chapter but I end up uploading it within a week. Anyway, from now on, you'll have to go on story alert to catch up and don't believe the things I say about no time.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter Eight.**

**Whispers of the Night.**

BOOM

The Thundaja hit its target. Because the Nobody is just a shell, it didn't realise what Sora had done. Not only had the Thundaja hit but the Watera had amplified the attack. Sora was blown away into the wall where he lay with no movements. The Nobody 'screamed' and writhed eventually dissolving into thin air.

Silence. Sora could only hear silence. Except for one thing. A faint voice calling out to him. He couldn't make out what it said. "D..t..y ..e cr..t..r," what does it mean. "S..a," another voice. ", Kairi?" "Sora?"

"Sora are you ok?" Sora woke up in his room. Kairi and Ven looked down at him. They must have carried him back to his room. Sora looked over to the other side where he saw Riku being looked after by Yuffie and Roxas.

"What happed?" he asked.

"Well first off brilliant idea mate," said Ven. "Bloody risky though. Could've been killed."

"Yeah don't do that again," said Kairi.

"Why not? I instantly killed it. I should do it again," said Sora.

"No!" cried Kairi. "I don't want you getting hurt." Sora then realised she only mentioned me not Riku. Either she doesn't care about him or she really cares about Sora.

"What time is it?" asked Sora. "It was about 6 when that thing attacked us."

"Uhh hang on," said Roxas. He looked over to the clock. "Wow its 11:30. Nearly Christmas."

"Christmas!" exclaimed Sora. "I'm going to sleep. Santa is going to visit soon."

"Santa? Come on Sora. Don't tell me you still believe in him," sighed Roxas.

"I've seen him Roxas. I've even helped him. How many times do I have to tell you this story?"

Sora then told the rest of them the story of Santa getting stuck in his chimney when he was 8. He got stuck upside down so was becoming weak. Sora heard the noise so went downstairs. He found Santa who then asked him to help him. Sora ended up pulling him out and breaking the chimney. Santa had then fixed the chimney with magic, left the presents and went.

"He actually left me a thank you note the next year," smiled Sora. "Night."

With that, Kairi, Ven, Roxas and Yuffie left looking at Sora funny. Riku however was still too weak to care.

The next morning, Sora woke up to a shock. Kairi and Yuffie had run into Sora's and Riku's room carrying boxes.

"Look what we found," cried Yuffie. "They were actually on our beds."

"Yeah well I told you Santa were real."

"Well open your boxes then Sora," said Kairi. She passed him his first box. In it were a bunch of new Keychains. There was also some sort of metal band that was perfectly fitted to the Keyblade's shaft.

Kairi had gotten some more combat clothing and again a metal band that could be wrapped around her weapon's handle. Riku, who had woken up too had got a book. It was called "Vehicles of the future". Yuffie got some Shuriken extensions but unlike the others.

"Hey why don't we test these out," cried Yuffie with excitement.

"We've got all week to practice," sighed Kairi. "All the teachers come back then. Plus we've also got the science assignment that Vexen gave us."

"Oh alright," pouted Yuffie. "Uh what was that again?"

Since it was Christmas, Xemnas allowed year 11 to go into town. It was actually the first time Sora got to explore the town. He only gets to see the streets leading from the station to the school. It was to be a treat. Obviously because of the fight, Riku and Sora were still recovering. Ven and Roxas had to help support them while out of view as to not cause suspicion.

To start with, Kairi had dragged Roxas and Sora to get their opinion on clothes. Meanwhile, Riku, Yuffie and Ven went to the accessory store to find any upgrades.

Kairi had rushed off into a clothes store leaving Sora to be helped into it by Roxas.

"So uhh how long is this gonna go on for?" asked Sora after they found Kairi looking at the selection of dresses.

"Just an hour or two. Then I'll follow u two for the rest of the time," replied Kairi.

"Yeah when she says 2 hours, she means about 4," whispered Roxas. Obviously not quiet enough as Roxas got punched which caused Sora to be dropped.

3PM and Kairi had finished her shopping. Riku, Yuffie and Ven had caught up with them. It seemed that that the free time had allowed Sora and Riku to be able to walk on their own. Ven wanted to see the view from Sunset Hill. Yuffie and Roxas also decided to follow as they, like Sora, never got to see Twilight Town properly. Riku suggested that he, Sora and Kairi waited at the station. Eventually the 3 of them found a ladder that lead to the top of the station tower.

"Wow, what an amazing view," exclaimed Kairi. She then sat on the edge of the tower, eyes still fixated on the view.

"Oh I know what could make this better," stated Riku. He then rushed off back towards the ladder.

5 minutes passed and still no Riku. Not only that there was complete silence between Sora and Kairi. It was at the moment when Kairi piped up.

"Have you seen anything like this before?" she asked.

"No I haven't," replied Sora as he sat down next to Kairi. "I've never seen anything beyond this town and the islands."

"But surely the islands have a good view."

"Well shouldn't you know whether or not there are?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Where about on the island do you live? I've not seen you around there before."

"Well I live on the west side of serenity drive," she said.

"No kid. I live on the east side," said a very shocked Sora.

"But the road isn't even that long. How the hell haven't we met."

"Well I only ever go to the beach and the other island. I guess you don't go to the beach."

"Oh I go to the beach. Practically every day."

Again there was a long pause. No one knew what to say. Riku then broke the silence.

"Sea salt ice cream anyone?" asked Riku.

"Yeah sure," said Sora, still with shock in his head. He still couldn't realise how he had never seen Kairi before even though she lives on the same street as me. How could it be possible.

"It's kinda salty," said Kairi. "But sweet too."

"You've never had sea salt ice cream before?" asked Sora

"No I only ever go to town and the beach. Never have time for ice cream."

"Man 15 years and never had sea salt ice cream."

"Yeah," she laughed

All 3 of them continued to watch the sunset while eating their ice creams.

Meanwhile.

3 figures stand round a glass orb staring at the images that lay within it. It was too dark to even see your own hand. The only light that was emitted was the soft glow of the orb.

"So we proceed as planned," said the first figure.

"Exactly as we planned," said the second figure.

"But don't you see the many flaws in your plan," said the third.

"Indeed there are flaws but the reward is so much more rewarding that the previous plans," said the second.

"And you said you'd use the weapon I created. I must admit there are even flaws in my creation," replied the third.

"There is nothing wrong with the creation. You're only worried because the more of them there are; the more likely it will fail."

"It requires so many wires and components. I hope you'll put them to good use."

"Don't worry," said the first figure. He walked away from the orb and moved towards the soft light that is now emitting from behind them. "The creations were doubled checked by me. There are no flaws in the invention. The flaws exist in the idea."

The second figure then joined him. "We'll see," he said. "they wont know what hit them."

The open area then filled with hundreds of yellow lights while the area filled with a loud repetitive sound.

"Argh," cried Sora during the night. He seemed to be troubled. Something was soon to happen, and he knew it.

**Ooh yet another cliff hanger. I don't think too many cliff hangers are good. Anyway, I want some decent reviews on the story. I've only got some messages about how the story might turn out. There's no point in trying to guess it cause you wont expect it. So please review the story. No flames or comments on my English language. **

**Name: Roxas**

**Weapon: Oathkeeper**

**Ability: Ability to wield both Oathkeeper and oblivion if the wielder has access to the other weapon.**

**Choice of Magic: Thunder, Ruin, Stop, Gravity, Reflect, Water, Quake.**

**Name: Reflect**

**Power:**

**Reflect: Creates a small, weak shield for 5 seconds**

**Reflera: Creates a small, strong shield for 5 seconds**

**Reflega: Creates a large, strong shield for 10 seconds**

**Refleja: Creates a large, strong shield that can be maintained.**

**Name: Magnet**

**Power:**

**Magnet: Draws in all enemies within range**

**Magnera: Draws in all enemies within range and damages them**

**Magnega: Draws in all enemies and damages them**

**Magneja: Creates a magnet inside 5 enemies to smash them into each other instantly killing them.**


	9. Eye of the storm

**I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters but I do own the storyline. Thank you very much for the comments but I really need these decent reviews so I know how my second story should be. Please keep you reviews and comments coming.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter Nine.**

**The Eye of the Storm.**

"Sora?" asked Riku. "Sora, wake up!"

Sora had been shouting in his sleep, as if he were in pain. It had been happening for the past 2 weeks. It was mid-winter and was bitterly cold. Riku had lost much sleep. So had Yuffie. Not only could she hear Sora through the wall but Kairi was also shouting. Unlike Sora, she was shouting in anger. When asked about it, neither of them could recall the shouting.

"This is getting bad. How about after RE and History, I'll take you and Kairi to the school nurse."

"No I'm fine Riku," said Sora. "Look I'm only worried about art today. Marluxia keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Today," announced Zexion. "You will learn the art of illusion. You will learn to create imitations of yourself using the teleportation skill you learnt from Professor Xigbar. All of whom who have completed the teleportation skill, please queue up outside the classroom. The rest of you will make a start on the homework."

Out of the 6 of them, only Sora and Kairi hadn't learnt Gravity so therefore hadn't attempted to learn teleportation. They instead were being taught how to control their other magic skills during PE.

Kairi had started on the work set and was furiously scribbling down notes on Euthanasia. [1]. Sora on the other hand wasn't too good at RE so decided to just talk to Cloud.

"No way," said Sora. "Are you serious about the 8 wonders?"

"Yeah," replied Cloud. "The Doppelganger is the strangest though. They say that beyond the waterfall lies an exact copy of this world and exact copies of the residents."

"Really? Well I'd better examine it when I get the chance," said Sora. "We're allowed out again at Easter but that's the last time before exams."

"Uh I couldn't help overhearing you two," said Kairi who had abandoned her work. Namine was just behind her. "But those wonders your on about, isn't one of them the 'abandoned' mansion?"

"Yeah," replied Cloud.

"You mean my home," said Namine.

"Oh so your that girl that appears on the second floor window," said Sora, feeling quite bad about it.

"Don't worry. Hardly anyone knows I've moved house," she giggled.

"So now that's cleared up, we only have 7 wonders to explore," said Cloud.

"Hey Sora!" shouted Ven, as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Sora!" yelled Roxas who then appeared on the other side. At both time, the girls screamed and the boys jumped up in shock.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Sora!"

The room was then eventually filled with Ven and Roxas duplicates.

"What's up?!" they all said, their voices reverberating across the room.

"I'll tell you what's up!" yelled Zexion as he entered the room. He pulled out his Lexicon and created a black hole illusion that sucked up all the duplicates. "Both of you. Detention."

"Fine," said Ven.

"I'll go to it," said Roxas. They then teleported outside.

Sora rushed over to the blinds and looked outside which nearly made him fall over in laughter. There were literally hundreds of Ven's and Roxas's covering the school yard. They all then climbed up on top of each other in a sort of pyramid. All except the two originals. The two originals then cast Thundaja on the tower which made them all explode into a sort of firework display. Zexion then teleported over to the originals and confiscated their weapons.

"You get these back once you detention today is complete," he yelled.

…

"Now for your History lesson," said Saix. "Today we will be learning about a great war. A war that happened 10 years ago yet none of you will have ever experienced any part of it within your lives. The Keyblade war." Sora's heart skipped a beat when he heard a war had involved his weapon. He actually listened in to the speech. "This war may not have been on the same world as us but it still affected all of our lives even today. [2]. The Keyblade war started because a man wanted power. This man's name was Vanitas. He wanted the power of the world. He wanted to harness the power that a world contains. This power holds the world together and gives it the ability to live. Vanitas wanted this power to become a world of his own. Meaning, he could live forever.

"However obtaining this power is not easy. He had to use a special Keyblade that only comes into existence when one of two things happens. Either it exists again to a man with a strong heart after 50 years or a man with a strong heart tries to summon it. Unfortunately only one man has ever done this before and records were lost during the war so no one even knows his name. One thing was certain though. He was the one who stopped Vanitas. Vanitas had summoned each and every type of Keyblade that has ever existed but even with this power he still couldn't beat the unknown hero.

"When Vanitas was defeated, everyone of the Keyblades were scattered around the universe for mere mortals to find. As a school, we managed to find about 8 of them. It turns out that 5 of them ended up in this one class." Saix then turned towards Sora and the gang. The then turned back to the class. "For homework I want you to write me a 3 page essay on the Keyblade war. When I say 3 pages I mean 6 sides. This is the minimum. No excuses Ven."

"Why target me?" he asked.

"When asked about our last king, Ansem the Wise, you ended up writing a 3 sentence report on how he isn't the present king."

"What? He made something. It blew up in his face."

"Hmph, well for your cockiness you can do 8 sides."

"But sir?"

"No buts', your doing the extra work.

"But sir…"

"I am liable to give detentions Master Ventus."

Ven shut his mouth quick. He saw Saix eyeing up his Claymore knowing he would use it.

…

"Good day class," said Marluxia. "Today I will teach you to create colourful lights from your weapons."

The class then went to talking about what Marluxia just said. Colourful lights? Sounded odd.

"To put this technique to use I will fight anyone who wishes to fight." Sora immediately put his hand up. It was the perfect opportunity to beat him up for all the times he touched Sora. [3]. "Ok then Sora as your so eager. Today will also be the first time you will see my weapon of choice." He went to his cupboard. Who knows what he holds in there. He then returned with a giant Scythe. A pink one but a Scythe none the less. "Everyone report down to the Flower Field. There is where we will have our fight Sora."

Everyone walked down to the field. Some people even went up to Marluxia and wished him good luck then laughing behind his back. But he didn't seem too phased by the taunts. They eventually made it down to the field where Sora took his position while Marluxia took his.

"This will be a submission fight. First one to get the opponent into submission, wins," announced Marluxia.

"Ok sounds fair," called Sora.

"By the way. Watch your step. The flowers may seem calm but could turn against you."

The fight started Sora leaped towards Marluxia, Keyblade raised. He swung down. As he did, Marluxia brought up his weapon and blocked the attack. He didn't time it right however and he was close to losing his grip on the Scythe. Sora applied more force knowing he couldn't lose. Marluxia then created lights around his weapon. Upon moving his weapon made the lights stay in place. But they weren't normal. Although Marluxia had moved, Sora was still in place now pushing down on the light which had now become solid. Marluxia then placed his weapon on top of Sora's and created more lights. Sora's Keyblade was now stuck in mid air. He let go of the Keyblade and slowly stepped back in shock. Marluxia then struck Sora's legs and tripped him up. The Scythe was then placed on his neck and made more lights. Sora was now trapped by his neck by solid light. No only that but the plants the started to grow and trap Sora. They held him in place leaving him defenceless.

"This shows that holding your weapon in deadlock can be fatal. Doing this can be useful but can also be your enemy if the opponent knows the light technique." Everyone fell silent while Kairi and Riku rushed over to help Sora. The light had faded and the plants had loosened its grip.

"To do this technique you need to be able to use Fire, Blizzard, Water or Thunder," said Marluxia. He first cast Fire so it stayed in mid air. He then hit the floating fire with Blizzard. This didn't put it out but froze it with a red flame. Casting Water gave it a bright shine and Thunder exploded it into a flurry of flames.

"You don't need to learn all 4 moves. You just need to be able to cast a small amount of each at the same time. Sora. Seeing as you lost the fight, why don't you try first."

Luckily for Sora he was learning all 4 of the spells and already knew the second level of each spell. He cast Fira, Blizzara, Watera and Thundara exactly like Marluxia did. However instead of creating a small ball of solid light, it exploded and trapped all surrounding people. This got people annoyed yet eager to learn all the stronger spells.

…

"For once I wasn't scared about Marluxia today," said Sora back in the dorm room. "That was actually a cool lesson."

"I wouldn't get too comfortable in them," said Kairi. "Oh by the way, have checked that monster we fought in the book?"

"No I haven't. I'll check now."

"So anyway, how are you feeling from that fight Riku?" asked Ven. "Your leg wasn't looking the best."

"Yeah its alright now. It healed quite a while ago. Didn't you notice I'd been walking properly?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Work had been getting hard recently."

"Ahh here it is," announced Sora. "It's called a Jokemister. Its flat head acts as a magic conductor which it then uses to attack when weakened. Its weakened by its long, bendy legs being attacked. It head is then vulnerable which is situated underneath the head plate."

"Wait, under the plate?" shot up Kairi.

"Yeah wasn't the head on top of the plate?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah it didn't have a head. It had a tiny eye on top of the plate," replied Riku.

"And that was its weak point," said Ven.

"Well here's the picture," said Sora. He then showed all of them the picture. It looked exactly like the monster except from the hemispherical head underneath the plate.

"You don't think that the person sending these monsters is editing the monsters?" asked Yuffie.

"No cause it says here at the very beginning of the book…" Sora them points to the sentence on the first page. 'A Heartless, Nobody or Unversed can only be manufactured or manifested by the darkness in one's heart.'

"So someone could be manufacturing the real thing but changing it," said Roxas.

"Dought it. There's only one way we can find out where these creatures are coming from and that's going down into that secret tunnel," announced Sora.

"But you and Kairi fainted last time," said Riku, deep concern in his voice. "I'll explore it for you."

"No wait a minute," yelled Kairi. She grabbed the book and flipped to one of the back pages. There she read out…

"The ice warrior, the lightning warrior and the fire warrior shall be born when their cases are broken." She stopped reading. "We defeated that ice warrior casing and that's when the tunnel appeared. We need to defeat the lightning warrior case and the fire warrior case. Then maybe we have to defeat all 3 of them at full strength. [4]."

"That makes sense," piped up Ven.

"Yeah we need to go to the fire field and the lightning fields," said Roxas. "We did find the ice warrior in the ice field."

"Ok so that's our plan for tomorrow," said Sora. "We need to defeat these monsters and find who ever is sending these creatures and ask them to stop.

"Our plan mustn't fail."

Meanwhile…

"Our plan mustn't fail."

"Oh yeah," said Figure number one. "What makes your plan so flawless?"

"Well you decided against my machines. So I did some fine tuning and pitched my idea to Zurox. He, like you, didn't like my machine. So last week we decided we should do our own plans."

"Your right Mawlix. You continue with your army. I will collect them by hand."

"You're way out of your depth Pronex," said Zurox as he come into the light."

"Well how about we put in a little wager. First one to collect the child will get the first taste of ultimate power."

With that; Zurox, Mawlix and Pronex disappeared in a black swirl. It looked like Sora had more that exams to worry about over the summer.

**[1] The act of helping someone commit suicide.**

**[2] I had to involve the war somewhere.**

**[3] Yes Marluxia is perverted for Sora.**

**[4] If you didn't see that coming, you're an idiot.**

**YAY. Names. Ok so I'll just explain whats going on. **

**Mawlix (More – Licks) is the inventor. He will not complete a job without some sort of machine that he had either created or changed. **

**Zurox (Sure – Ocks) is the warrior. He will not go out into battle without his massive array of weapons which he keeps in his own specialised door to darkness store room. **

**Pronex (Pro – Necks) is the leader. He has a couple of weapons which he looks after with care. He carries them around with him everywhere. Although he comes up with his own plans, he will not work with the others if they come up with their own.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Name: Ven**

**Weapon: Oblivion**

**Ability: Ability to wield both Oathkeeper and oblivion if the wielder has access to the other weapon.**

**Choice of Magic: Thunder, Cure, Ruin, Stop, Fire, Magnet, Gravity.**

**Name: Quake**

**Power:**

**Quake: Creates a small earthquake.**

**Quakera: Creates a large earthquake.**

**Quakega: Creates small earth spikes underneath the enemy**

**Quakeja: Creates floating rock spears that are aimed at the enemy. Once embedded they shake violently shaking off much health.**

**Name: Cure**

**Power:**

**Cure: Heals health to one person**

**Cura: Continuously heals one person after use**

**Curaga: Heals all team members highly**

**Curaja: Drains the strongest enemy and heals all team members**


	10. The final assault

**I do not own any kingdom hearts or final fantasy characters but I do own the storyline. This is the final chapter. Well part 1 of 3. Chapter 12 will be the final one but all 3 chapters will take place over one weekend. Also if anything isn't cleared up in this story, it doesn't mean that that's all you'll get. Anyway enjoy.**

**Organization High**

**Chapter Ten.**

**The Final Assault**

"So are we ready?" asked Sora to the nervous group of adventurers.

"Yeah I'm ready," replied Riku. The other 4 nodded in agreement.

"So the plan is as follows. Riku and Yuffie will head over to the Ice field and make sure that it is safe there."

"Ok," said Riku and Yuffie simultaneously.

"Ven. You will go with Roxas to find and destroy the thunder warrior's casing."

"Sure," said Ven.

"I'm game," said Roxas.

"Kairi and I will head to the fire field and defeat the Fire warrior's case there."

"I'm ready but are you?" asked Kairi.

"Sure. I'm more than ready. So tonight we strike."

"Sir, it seems that Sora and his friends are planning to stop us," said Pronex. "I will stop them personally and obtain their powers."

"And what about the other two?"

"It seems that Sora and his friends are infiltrating all 3 entrances. I will guard one of them while the other two will guard the others."

"Make it happen."

5PM

Middle of May. Exams are due to start in a week. Sora was just hoping that he could survive the fight ahead. He didn't need exams on his mind.

"So Kairi. What does the book say this enemy looks like?"

The Fire Field is a simple circular pitch but the walls are made of fire and stop anyone from escaping. The floor looked flammable so Sora and Kairi had to be careful.

"The fire warrior's case looks like a large ball with Tentaclaw hands. Its solid crystal fire with a flammable skin."

There was then an earthquake and the ground broke apart. Out came a large ball of crystal upon which were not one but ten different eyes. The ball then ignited and charged towards Kairi. She attacked with Waterga which slightly put out the fire of the ball. It started to spin which ignited it again and threw out multiple Fire attacks. Sora jumped in front of Kairi and cast Reflera around them both. This lasted until the fire barrage ceased. The ball then bounced on the ground and ignited the whole of the floor. This slowly weakened both Sora and Kairi.

"Sora! Use the light attack," called Kairi.

Sora then cast Blizzara, Watera and Thundara on the ball. This actually created a layer of light around the ball holding the ball in place. Kairi then ran at the ball and started to attack each and every eye. Sora decided to try and stop the floor fire by smacking the ball itself. This stopped the light and the fire. Kairi then started her attack on the 9th eye.

"Kairi! Stop," He had noticed that all the eye's started to open again. Kairi jumped out of the way just in time when a giant beam of light from the sky hit the walls. The fiery walls exploded and cracked the casing of the fire warrior. When the cracking stopped, large chunks of crystal fell to the floor revealing a small creature. The creature looked like a miniature dragon that was coloured a dark red. It then disappeared into a Nobody portal. The Nobody insignia then appeared on the floor. It then disappeared revealing a staircase much like the first ones.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kairi looking up.

"I don't know," said a frantic Sora. He searched the book but found no evidence of a small red dragon or any beams of light. What ever they were, they couldn't stop them now. They were on a mission.

Meanwhile…

"The Being of Nothing has surfaced sir," announced Zurox.

"Excellent. I will be able to use their power too. We just have to wait for the Being of Darkness and the Being of Light."

"I will use my weapons to protect you."

"Do not worry. If even one of you fails, I will flee and go after the Beings. Don't allow yourself to be destroyed. I will need you for my plan."

"As you wish Sir," said Zurox as he left in a blackened portal.

Back at the Ice field.

"Man. Why the hell do we have to keep an eye out on this thing," complained Yuffie.

The Ice field was the same as always except the ice crystals from the ice warrior fight hadn't melted and just stayed in a pile of crystal rubble.

"I guess Sora just wanted some alone time with Kairi," laughed Riku.

"Yeah," Yuffie agreed. "Kairi wouldn't tell me anything so she must have some feelings for Sor…, wait. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Riku.

"Shh."

Riku did as he was told and before he knew it, he heard like a cry. Like a puppies whimpering but much more high pitched.

"Yeah I hear it," exclaimed Riku. "Hey wait." Yuffie had rushed over to the rubble and started to move away the large crystals. Eventually they saw a small, blue dragon lying on its side. Yuffie went to pick it up but the coldness of its skin almost froze her hand.

"It's hurt," yelped Yuffie.

"You don't think its been there since the fight?" asked Riku.

"It might have been sleeping inside the crystal we destroyed," said Yuffie. "Maybe this is the ice warrior."

"Don't be silly, that's a tiny, baby dragon," explained Riku. "It couldn't hurt a thing."

And before there eyes, the dragon sank into the darkness. [1]

"Oh no where is it?" cried Yuffie.

"I hope Ven and Roxas are doing better," sighed Riku

"Sir, it's the being of Darkness. It's been spotted," cried Mawlix.

"Why the hell wasn't it spotted earlier?"

"Our scanners can't detect its crystal shell. It was hiding under its own rubble," explained Mawlix.

"I see. Find it. How is the Being of Light coming along."

"We've deciphered its location and Pronex is on the job as we speak."

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Roxas."

"Hey Roxas."

"Come on Quit it," shouted Roxas.

"We're only having fun," said the 3 Ven duplicates and the real Ven.

"Here we are, the Lightning Field," said Roxas. "Huh."

As Roxas and Ven approached the Field, they saw a mysterious man fighting a yellow pyramid monster.

"Ven, that's the monster. It's the thunder warrior."

The mysterious man however had other plans and planted a device on the pyramid. Subsequently, the device blew up shattering the casing. Out flew a yellow dragon which then disappeared into a blue portal.

"Damn," yelled Pronex.

"Hey, who are you," yelled Ven.

"Yeah and how do you know about the unversed," yelled Roxas.

"Stupid boys," said Pronex. He disappeared into a door to darkness while the unversed insignia appeared on the ground also revealing a staircase.

"He was horrible," said Ven.

"Yeah but to be honest, we were just about to do the same thing without the explosive," replied Roxas.

"Fair enough," said Ven. "Lets go."

They headed down the staircase into the lair that almost sealed Sora's and Kairi's fate.

"Sir," cried Pronex. "I have failed. The Being of Light was right there when two of Sora's friends came and distracted me. I deserve to be punished."

"I will not punish you. However, you must retrieve that being before it becomes too powerful."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and Pronex."

"Yes Sir?"

"Fetch me my servants. I will need them soon."

"Yes Sir, Right away Sir."

Pronex left leaving the master in his chair. The master then picked up his staff and flipped open the skull ornament stuck on the end. This revealed a button which he then pushed.

"End of the world? Not by a long shot."

**[1] Don't ask why it didn't do that in the first place.**

**Oooh I wonder what will happen next. But I have some bad news. That was the final episode of Organization High. However the good news is that there will be a new story waiting to be written. The new story will be named at the end of the next chapter. The next chapter is technically the 11****th**** chapter of Organization High but the 1****st**** one of the new story. Hope you liked this edition and please comment.**

**Name: Yuffie**

**Weapon: Shuriken**

**Ability: Amazing speed and accuracy given to the wielder.**

**Choice of Magic: Gravity, Cure, Reflect, Magnet, Quake, Aero, Blizzard.**

**Name: Stop**

**Power:**

**Stop: Freezes one enemy for 5 seconds**

**Stopra: Freezes 3 enemies for 5 seconds**

**Stopga: Freezes 3 enemies for 10 seconds**

**Stopja: Freezes all enemies for 5 seconds but slowly drains its health during the time.**

**Name: Aero**

**Power:**

**Aero: Attacks the enemy with a gust of strong wind**

**Aerora: Surrounds the enemy and slowly drains its health.**

**Aeroga: Lifts enemies into the air.**

**Aeroja: Launches all enemies into the air making it susceptible to attacks. It's also hurt when it hits the ground.**

**This is also the final information giver. As a spoiler, the new story will be less Final Fantasy and more Disney. W00p. Also one last thing. A main character wont be continuing on the quest. Which will it be?**


End file.
